Macy's bloody heart
by sweetpotatochip197
Summary: Nick hates macy, but deep down he likes her but he hides it and tell her he wants her dead. life couldn't be any worse for maacy . waring abuse. just read Nacy
1. Hate

**NICK'S POV **

Ugh, school sucks; you wanna know why? Because Macys there. She annoys the crap out of me.

Even if her fan days are over, she still twice as annoying as ever. There's no one I hate

more than _her_.

Stella say but she's suppose to say that because she Macy's "_**bff**_" what's that mean any way? The worst part is that she's in every one of my classes, every single stink'en

one. And she sits with me at lunch, even better.

**MACY'S POV **

Why does Nick hate me? I didn't anything to him? I'm nice to him, and he still glares at me like he wants me dead, but I doubt that the case.

So now I just don't talk to him any more, he still

looks and glares at me, and turns his back to me when ever I'm around him.

I don't get it I'm friend with his brothers and treat them normal, and yet he still hates me.


	2. Just drop dead

**Nick's POV **

Ugh, lunch the worst period of the day. Today I went to my locker to exchange my books, when my bothers come up to me. "What's up?"

"What wrong with you dude" I'm surprised at what Kevin's words, and his tone has reached yelling. That's not Kevin.

"What?"

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that that you hate Macy!" I'm starting to get a little angry."Can you believe this Joe?"

"Um….Nick ….um I can. Stella told me that Macy is so upset that she goes to school and goes home, not to mention that she quite sports." Joe now reaching his braking point, and is now yelling at me too.

"Well isn't that good, we haven't been hit by any sport equipment in weeks." I said now matching their tones.

"Really, wrong with you man?" Kevin said in disbelief.

"She's just so annoying." I said plainly not calming at all, but at that moment Macy and Stella was now almost next to Joe. "I wish she would just drop dead." (**Clever huh name of my chapter.**) Stella gasped, and Macy was starting to cry. She waits a second and looks at me, then run into the girl's bathroom. "Nice job Nick" Joe spat at me. "look at what you did to her, isn't bad enough that you made her so depressed that you made her quit sports the one thing she really. You just had to cry because you want her dead! That just plain mean! What happed? You've changed Nick you've changed." She now in the middle of both sobbing and yelling her head off. "What she annoys the crap out of me she should be dead. She's made me fail test with all times she broke down in class and the complaining about how much pain she's in. she also mumbles about that. No wonder she's always in fights with her mom. I even tried to be nice and ask what wrong, but all she say that her mom got into another one of their pointless fights. Her mom thinks the same thing as me." Stella's mouth drops. "Wow Nick just wow" Kevin says in shock of my words, I can just tell it in his voice. Stella now closes her mouth and starts to sob again this time into Joe's chest, Joe now trying to comfort her. "Stella you shouldn't be crying about this it doesn't have anything to do with you." "Well nick maybe it does, if you cared about her you'd know there's something else upsetting her!" she yelled between sobs. Joe kisses her head and hugs her. She just looks up and starts to walk towards the girl's bath room. "What does Stella mean?" I ask now very confused. "dude if you would stop being so mean to Macy and like Stella said cared about her you'd know that she told me, Stella, and Joe that her mom abuses her." Kevin said still in disbelief. "What her mom abuse her, I …. I …. I didn't know." "I know you don't, if you did you wouldn't what her dead, and then she be less annoying she tried to tell you and then just gave up." "Why you have to say that." Kevin almost in tears himself. "Why, because she annoying…. Alright fine because I like her and I didn't wanting her to like me because of the fame." Joe and Kevin started to stare at me. Joe spoke up first, "so you decided to hurt her instead?" I nodded my head looking down at my feet.

**Macy's POV **

He wants me dead, fine I let my mom do that and just for him because I love him so much I'll make I more painful for my self. I pulled out a razor and pressed it on my skin.

**Stella's POV **

_DRIP, DRIP, DRIP,_ is that blood! "Macy!" "What do you want" hissed a voice, Macy's voice. "Why are you doing this to your self?" "Nick wants me dead so …. But I let my mom do that this is for him so it more fun for him to watch." I run out of the bathroom. "NICK, NICK, Help!"

**So how do you like it so far? Why isn't any one doing something? Why does Macy get abused? Please review it's not that hard just press a button. Right there you see it press and type. If you do I'll right better chapter. You'll be happy, I'll be happy.**


	3. The talk

**Hey peeps of the world. So how do you like my story so far and thing you like me to add any more ideas for me so I can add them in. so sorry guys for a later update than norm, but I kinda broke my wrist so ya you get. So review it the button down there. Thanxs. **

**Nick's POV **

"Nick, Nick help!" Stella running out of the bathroom, "why did you say that, uhg what's you're…… I hate you!" "What?" "Macys cutting her self, but she said she's not going to kill her self

she wants her mom to do that." "WHAT?!" "That's insane" Joe yelling at me. "Nick looks what you did!" Kevin now about to kill me. "Bu-bu-but she can't do that this is all wrong I didn't

mean it I just didn't want her to fall for me and get hurt because of Amy." "Nick so what you're saying is that you're in L.O.V.E with Macy?" Stella now is getting a little excited. "Yes" I say

looking down at my feet. "Why didn't you guys do any thing to stop her mom?" I said now remembering what her mom did to her. "We tried to, but no one believed us." "What?" I was

starting to cry my eyes started to sting. "I need to talk to her she can't keep cutting her self I love her." "Awww sorry I got lost in the moment." Typical Stella," maybe if you can get her out

of the bathroom I can talk to her." "Fine, but first you told me that you put up a wall because of fame not Amy." "I only said that because so you guys wouldn't get mad at what Amy said to

me if I liked Macy and told her that I did." "What did that female dog say to you?!" Stella yelled. "She said that if I that if I told Macy or even liked her that she find her and make her life the

worst." "What that scum bag!" "so will you get her now please?" "Who me?" Macy said walking to me, blood dripping all over her wrists, hands, and arms. "Macy!!" I yelled making her jump

. "Wait yor-your talking to me?" she asked lost. "Yes, and Macy?" "What do you want? You want to kill me?!" she hissed. "No, Macy no , Macy I-I-I-I Lov-lov Mac I love you." "No, no you don't

you want me dead!" "No, no Macy I only said that because Amy said that she would make your life the worst it could be." "Well I still can't forgive you.

**So how do you like it? huh huh? reveiw than my bone will heel faster and i can wright better chapter.**


End file.
